De arañas y otras tonterias
by Seika to yami
Summary: encontrar la amistad no es tarea facil para quien no la busca, saber reconocer a un amigo tampoco lo es. a veces nos vemos en situaciones estupidas de las que quisieramos escapar, pero no son tan malas cuando no estas solo. ¡no es yaoi! (es mi primer fic )
1. Chapter 1

**naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia ¬¬ ) son creacion de masashi kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 (arañas)**

Y ahí estaba yo, haciendo la tarea de historia que tengo que entregar mañana, bueno, tratando de hacerla, ya que es imposible poder concentrarse cuando en la sala "alguien" le importa más seguir con su molesto escándalo, que los estudios de su hermano menor.

¡Maldito Itachi! A él ni siquiera le gusta ver partidos de football, pero claro, sus "amiguitos" que al parecer no tienen casa, decidieron venir a verlo en la nuestra.

" _¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLL!_ "

_ ¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE?!-grite mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿pasa algo Sasuke?- pregunto itachi muy calmado como si no pasara nada, el muy maldito.

-¡¿pasa algo?! ¡¿Es una broma?!

-pues te ves un poco alterado

-¡pasa, que mañana tengo que entregar un maldito trabajo del que no llevo ni la mitad, pues un grupo de idiotas no me deja concentrarme por su maldito ruido! ¡Eso pasa!

-¡auch! Parece que tu hermanito está enojado Itachi ja ja ja

-cállate Deidara, y tranquilízate Sasuke, el partido ya acabo, en serio últimamente estas más insoportable.-dijo itachi mientras suspiraba y se masajeaba la nuca.

-tu hermanito es taaan delicado itachi, como princesa ja ja ja- ¡maldito Hidan! Es el que más me molesta con sus estúpidos comentarios.

_ ¡jodanse!- Subí la escalera devuelta a mi habitación a terminar el dichoso trabajo.

-ups, creo que se enojó la nena- dijo deidara haciendo reír a los demás

-no molestes a mi hermano, Deidara…. y aquí el que parece nena eres tu- y las risas crecieron.

al menos ya no se reían de mí.

Nota mental: poner polvos pica-pica en sus ridículos uniformes

 **1 hora más tarde…**

-Por fin acabe- suspire y me recargue en el respaldo de la silla, creí que nunca lo terminaría, y Sasuke Uchiha nunca saca malas notas.

Oí que alguien tocaba la puerta.

_¿qué quieres itachi?

-hablar contigo-dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta.

-¿hablar de qué?

-no se… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-en serio itachi, ¿qué quieres?- dije levantando una ceja.

-nada, es solo que me preocupa un poco tu situación.

-¿mi… situación?-ok, esta raro, lo vi sentarse en mi cama y suspirar.

-sí, ya sabes, yo sé que estas en una edad difícil y que…

-al grano.

-es solo que vas a cumplir 16 y aun no te conozco ningún amigo, o novia, obviamente eres popular en tu escuela, después de todo eres mi hermano (lo dijo con una sonrisa algo arrogante) no te sería difícil hacer amigos pero veo que…

-cállate itachi, si solo viniste a decir tonterías sal de mi habitación.

-oh vamos, como tu hermano mayor me preocupa que no puedas hacer amigos, o que no te consigas novia, que te amargues, y después te arrepientas de haber vivido en soledad y no haber disfrutado de la vida, que termines viviendo como un vago bajo un puente sin nadie que te ayude, y yo desde mi mansión estaré tan triste por ti hermanito querido- lo dijo de manera teatral mientras cubría su rostro con el brazo, a veces era tan melodramático….

Así que le lance una almohada.

Mi hermano mayor es considerado por muchos un genio, en serio, todo un prodigio o superdotado, varias universidades prestigiosas lo tenían en la mira. Todos alaban la mentalidad del mayor de los Uchiha…

Pero solo yo tengo que ser el único que tiene que escuchar sus estupideces.

-mira "hermano" yo estoy bien solo, no necesito a una bola de idiotas como tú que solo vienen a hacer escándalo y vaciar nuestro refrigerador, así que no me vengas con eso, quieres.

-bien, yo solo decía. Porque enserio me preocupas Sasuke, sé que nunca fuiste muy sociable, pero después de la muerte de papa y mama… siento que te has aislado más de lo normal y yo…

-ya, solo no lo menciones, no me gusta hablar de eso y lo sabes- El solo suspiro, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí, y dio un pequeño golpe con 2 dedos en mi frente, como cuando éramos niños, camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y se detuvo antes de salir.

-yo… yo no quiero que estés siempre solo, me tienes a mí y lo sabes, pero no siempre estoy contigo, así que, me preocupo- entonces salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Me levante de la silla y me deje caer en la cama, yo no necesito a nadie, estoy bien asi, aunque… es aburrido a veces, el estar siempre solo en la escuela, bueno, la verdad me encuentro rodeado de un montón de fangirls, pero es muy molesto y no pienso hablar con ninguna de ellas, y menos con una rubia y una pelirosa, ellas son las más escandalosas.

Pero sería interesante, no se… entablar una conversación con alguien durante el almuerzo, ir a lugares acompañado de alguien, jugar videojuegos, caminar a casa junt…

-¡aaahh!-grite, y caí de la cama.

-¿paso algo?- escuche la voz preocupada de itachi del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡no… n-nada!…

-pero gritaste… ¿seguro estas bien?

-sí, s-solo… vi… vi, u… un… ¡una araña!-¡¿una araña?! ¿En serio es mi mejor escusa?

-¿te asusto… una… araña?

-si… ¡no!… ¡y-ya la mate, s-solo vuelve a dormir, ok!

-…ok- lo oí alejarse murmurando cosas sobre pobre hermano menor y fobia a las arañas y no sé qué tanto.

Pero vaya que soy idiota, no puedo creer que enserio lo haya pensado…

¡¿Y una araña?! Pero que estupidez.

Ok, lo mejor es dormir para evitar pensar en tonterías.

 **Al otro día…**

Me levante temprano, me prepare para ir a la escuela y baje a desayunar.

Para encontrarme a 3 personitas.

-enserio itachi, ¿tus amigos no tienen casa?

-buenos días Sasuke, tu desayuno está en la mesa, y en cuanto a tu pregunta… no sé, la verdad yo también creo que son unos vagos sin hogar.

-eres malo itachi- dijo kisame quien se comía un pan tostado con mermelada.

-tranquilo Sasuke, solo vinimos por Itachi para irnos a la práctica de baloncesto-hablo sasori, quien se comía una de las galletas que YO compre para MI.

-si seguro, no vinieron a desayunar ni nada de eso-dije rodando los ojos, entonces Kisame tomo una de las galletas que se suponía que eran MIAS y Sasori se estaba comiendo. Definitivamente conseguiré el polvo pica-pica.

-¿por cierto? Pudiste dormir después de lo de la arañita-dijo kisame con esa maldita sonrisa llena de dientes afilados.

Les dijo a los dientes de piraña -¡¿le y chucky cara?!

-¡son dientes de tiburón idiota!-grito kisame

-lo siento, se me salió-dijo itachi restándole importancia.

Tonto hermano mayor, apuesto a que lo hizo apropósito.

-¿chucky?-hablo Sasori en voz baja

- _se me salió, se me salió_ , yo me largo, ¡adiós! _-_ camine hacia la puerta.

-¡Sasuke!- grito itachi desde la cocina, cuando estaba por irme.

-¡¿QUE?!

-tu almuerzo-lo agito con la mano para que lo mirara.

Me regrese a tomarlo.

-¡GRACIAS! ¡ADIOS!- y ahora sí, me largue.

¿Polvos pica-pica? No, ahora los mato.

 **En la cocina…**

-te pasaste, no debiste mencionar lo de la araña-dijo itachi mientras le daba un mordisco a una galleta.

-tú fuiste quien nos lo conto-se quejó kisame mientras tomaba otra.

-sí pero tú sabes cómo es sasuke y no pensé que…

-¿chicos?-hablo sasori

-¿qué?-contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿me parezco a chucky?-lo dijo con la mirada baja. (No era la primera vez que se lo dicen)

-...toma otra galleta sasori- le alcanzo una itachi

-…sí. Te pareces- hablo kisame mientras tomaba la última galleta

-¡kisame!-lo reprendió itachi.

-¿Qué? Es el más bajito del equipo, es pelirojo y tiene cara de muñeco diabólico-hablo aun masticando la galleta.

-dame esa galleta- dijo sasori, tomando la que itachi le ofrecía, mientras la depresión aumentaba.

 **En la escuela con Sasuke…**

Entre a mi primera clase y me senté cerca de la ventana como siempre, y como siempre ahí estaba el grupo de chicas que se encargaba de dejarme sordo todos los días

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Puedo sentarme hoy contigo?

-¡no! Hoy yo me sentare con el

-¡no! yo

-¡no, yo lo hare!

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¡sasuke-kun!

….Al final nadie se sentaba conmigo.

Pero enserio, que había sido lo de anoche, desde cuando él pensaba esas cosas, todo era culpa de itachi por metérselas en la cabeza.

La clase comenzó, cuando el profesor de historia entro al salón, su nombre es Asuma Sarutobi, es hijo del director.

Le entregue la tarea de historia.

La clase trascurrió tranquila, la verdad no puse mucha atención, mire discretamente a mis compañeros.

El Nara, platicaba con Akimichi…. Bueno Nara rara vez hablaba por que estaba durmiendo, el muy vago, y Akimichi no dejaba de comer mientras le daba codazos a su amigo para que escuchara la clase.

Detrás de ellos estaba un tal Kiba, recuerdo su nombre por una vez que quiso golpearme por haber pisado la colita de su perro… ¡fue un accidente! El perrito tiene más modales que él.

Le estaba pidiendo la copia de quien sabe qué materia a un tipo que no recuerdo el nombre, es muy raro, usa gafas de sol dentro del salón.

Creo que no se la dio porque ahora el rabiosito se la está pidiendo a Hinata Hiuga, la verdad no soy de recordar mucho los nombres, pero a ella la recuerdo por su primo, ese maldito. No nos llevamos muy bien, él tiene las mejores notas del grupo.

Hablando de él, siempre se sienta en el almuerzo con una chica de peinado raro y la versión joven del profesor de educación física, un tal Lee, me sorprendí un poco cuando me entere que no era su hijo.

En clase no se sientan juntos, seguro para no desconcentrar al genio de los Hiuga.

Él se sienta con un tal Sai, ese es muy raro, pero es callado.

En el otro lado del salón están la pelirosa y la rubia, Sakura e Ino, son muy bonitas pero demasiado ruidosas, la verdad no las entiendo, cuando estoy yo, se pelean y se dicen frentona o Inocerda, y ahora, están hablando como si nada…

El punto es… que todos tienen alguien, con quien hablar, divertirse, pasar el rato y yo, yo estoy… solo.

Tal vez itachi tenga razón, y no es que yo necesite a alguien, no, es solo que Sasuke Uchiha no será marcado como antisocial, eso es para perdedores y yo obviamente no lo soy.

-sasuke

Claro que no voy a juntarme con cualquier idiota.

-sasuke

Buscare a alguien con quien tenga cosas en común, alguien que entienda mi forma de pensar.

-sasuke

Y no solo vaya a mi casa solo a comer como los amigos de mi hermano, ¡malditos Akatsuki!, (es el nombre del equipo de baloncesto en el que juegan).

-sasuke

Mi amigo debe tener buenas notas, para trabajar juntos sin perder tiempo.

Que me respete, admire, que…

-¡Sasuke!

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS QUIERES?!

-….

-profesor… yo…-¡mierda!

-a la dirección

-pero… yo…

-a la di-rec-cion

Ok, estaba furioso, espero que esto no afecte mucho mi perfil escolar, tengo suerte de que nadie se haya burlado, es más, algunas chicas empezaron a comentar lo valiente, rebelde y atrevido que soy y bla bla bla…

Claro que el profesor las mando a callar.

"Hoy definitivamente no es mi día, pero al menos me eh fijado una nueva meta, un nuevo camino, el camino de la amistad….

¡Dios! eso fue más estúpido que lo de la araña, definitivamente estoy perdiendo la razón, maldito itachi, el mete esas tonterías en mi cabeza.

Maldito itachi, maldito, maldito, estúpido hermano mayor, itachi hijo de…

 **En otro lugar…**

-itachi, ¿seguro que estas bien?

-son, ¡la caza! Sigamos con el ¡la caza! Entrenamiento ... ¡la caza!

-…De acuerdo

\- ... ¡Caza!

 **Con sasuke, en la dirección…**

El director aun no llega… estoy en serio aburrido.

La última vez que me mandaron a la dirección tenía 10 años, le rompí la nariz a un niño de un grado superior, que quería quitarme el almuerzo ja ja ja, no se esperaba que yo tomaba clases de kung fu ¡hmp!

Mi padre dio el sermón del siglo, acompañado de ¿Por qué no eres como tu hermano? Itachi nunca haría eso, itachi esto, itachi aquello…

Creo que eso es lo único que no extraño de él, pero sé que en el fondo me quería, al menos eso decía mi madre, ella era muy paciente conmigo y muy cariñosa, pero no mentiría solo para hacerme sentir mejor.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke?

-¿uh?... Oh, director sarutobi, buenos días.

-buenos días sasuke, asuma ya me conto por qué estás aquí- termino de entrar y se sentó en su escritorio.

-hmp!

-ignorar a tu profesor y después contestarle de esa manera… no es algo que se espere de un buen alumno, y menos de alguien con un perfil escolar tan impecable como usted… por ser la primera vez que te metes en este tipo de problemas no seré muy duro, pero entenderás que hay una sanción a cumplir ¿verdad?

-….

-¿No dirás nada?

-lo entiendo y… lo siento… ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¡entra naruto!- entonces un chico rubio entro, tenía los ojos azules, era un poco más bajo que yo, pero no tanto, tenía 3 líneas horizontales en cada mejilla, el cabello rubio revuelto y algo largo, pero no mucho, vestía el uniforme de la escuela, la camisa blanca, la corbata azul marino pero sin anudar, los pantalones y zapatos negros, el saco negro desabotonado, con el escudo de la escuela en lado izquierdo a la altura del pecho. Nunca lo había visto así que supuse que era nuevo y ya tenía una idea de lo que quería sarutobi-sensei.

-sasuke él es Uzumaki Naruto, es nuevo en la escuela e ira en tu salón, le mostraras las instalaciones del plantel y ayudaras a que se integre, ¿de acuerdo?

-sí señor-no pondría resistencia, después de todo es mi oportunidad para llevar acabo lo que planee esta mañana, hacer un nuevo amig…

-¡viejo, no necesito niñera!-ok, ya cambie de opinión

-sasuke, lleva a naruto a su salón y muéstrale la escuela durante el almuerzo.

-si señor-ya, me da igual, solo espero que no sea un idiota…

-Naruto, ¡cállate, escucha y obedece! Y más te vale no meterte en problemas, ¿entendido?-algo me dice que ya se conocen

-¡señor, si señor!-lo dijo haciendo una pose militar, señoras y señores… es un idiota.

Entonces sonó mi celular…

-un segundo-dirigiéndome al director y al rubio

-¿Hola?- era itachi.

-"hola sasuke, solo llamaba para decirte que llegare algo tarde, pero no te preocupes hermano, tratare de llegar pronto para protegerte de las arañas"

-ok… ¡yo no le tengo miedo a las arañas!

-"pero anoche gritaste cuando viste una"

-¡si grite o no ya no importa! ¡Solo no tardes! ¿Ok?

-"¿te da miedo quedarte solo y que te aparezca una araña?"

-sí, sí, me da miedo que aparezca una arañ… ¡no! Solo no tardes- desgraciado.

_"ah, por cierto algunos miembros del equipo irán a la casa a ver una pelic…"-decidi colgar, lo que faltaba, mi casa llena de vagos otra vez.

Entonces recordé que no estaba solo y mire a los presentes.

-….

-….

-.…

-¿tan grandote... y te dan miedo las arañas?-era el rubio quien me miraba con verdadera lástima.

-¡no! – este será un laaargo día.

Salíamos de la oficina del director.

Yo estaba furioso, ese hermano mío, ¡pero juro que me vengare!

Y sobre la mierda de conseguir amigos, no señor, es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado.

Mire al chico que caminaba de tras de mí, se veía algo aburrido, al menos esta callado, ojala que continúe así.

-¿Oye?-rompió el silencio, no le quitaba nada estarse callado.

-¿qué?

-en la cafetería sirven ramen-me miro con ojos expectantes, muy abiertos

-…no

-aaaww… ¡mi vida no es justa dattebayo!-ese no es mi problema. Seguimos caminando hacia el aula que nos corresponde, entonces vi que me miraba fijamente.

-…

-…

-…

-no hablas mucho

-…

-y… ¿las chicas son lindas?- lo dijo entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa, a mi parecer, algo zorruna.

-…si

Siendo sinceros, sí, hay muchas chicas lindas, como… ¿haruno sakura? claro que lo escandalosa no la hace muy agradable.

-¡yes!- salto con el puño en alto

-…

-es que mi antiguo colegio solo era para varones, y si quiero conseguir novia que sea una linda ¿no crees?

-…

-¿tú tienes novia?

-…no eres mi tipo.

-...

-...

-¡ni tú el mío idiota! Solo lo decía para hacer conversación.

Ya lo sabía.

-…

-ni hace falta que respondas, con lo amargado que estas, seguro no tienes y…. ¡mira! ¡Una moneda!-sonrió como zorro y se agacho para cogerla. ¿Es enserio?

-y tú con lo idiota que eres no creo que consigas una.

-tonto, no ves que la acabo de recoger- dijo mostrando la moneda

-Idiota, digo que no conseguirás novi…

-llegan tarde-fui interrumpido por el profesor de literatura, hatake kakashi, quien estaba detrás de nosotros, ya estábamos frente a la puerta del salón…

¿Cómo se atreve? ¡El viene detrás de nosotros! ¡Siempre llega tarde!

-¡oiga! Llegamos primero que usted ¿no?- hablo el rubio algo ofendido.

-bueno como sea, solo entren y tomen asiento… ¿tú eres Naruto Uzumaki?-dijo dirigiendo la mirada al rubio.

-¡ese mismo!- dio señalándose con el pulgar.

-Sarutobi ya me advirtió sobre ti…. No tendré compasión, así que no te metas en problemas- su mirada que se veía dura hace un momento cambio a una más amable, creo que sonreía, no estoy seguro, siempre usa un cubre-boca, nadie ha visto su cara.

-¿meterme en problemas? ¡¿yooo?! Para nada-sonrió de la manera más inocente que pudo. Estoy seguro que miente

-ok, solo repito, NO tendré compasión- un frio me recorrió la espalda cuando hablo de esa manera, mire al rubio y este se había escondido detrás de mí, (oh pero que valiente).

Los tres entramos al salón, yo tome mi asiento, kakashi-sensei y el rubio estaban parados frente al grupo.

-disculpen la tardanza, pero me perdi por el sendero de la vida y…

-¡SIEMPRE DICE LO MISMO!-hablaron todos al unísono, el solo se encogió de hombros y el rubio sonrió divertido.

-bueno, antes de comenzar la clase, les informo que tienen nuevo compañero. Naruto, preséntate por favor- le hizo una seña al rubio y se sentó en su escritorio, abriendo un librito naranja.

-ok ¡mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 15 años, me gusta el ramen, algún día seré presidente, y… estoy soltero!- termino con su foxy-smile .

Todos tenían una gotita en la nuca.

-ok Naruto puedes sentarte…. Hay un asiento vacío junto a sasuke, siéntate junto a el.

Tierra trágame.

-Hola amargadito-dijo tomando asiento.

-imbécil

-¡desgraciado!

-¡idiota amante del ramen!

-¡el ramen es algo sagrado! ¡Miedoso!

-¡¿a quién le llamas miedoso?!

-¡al estúpido que le teme a las arañas!-lo grito frente a todo el grupo ¡maldito!

¡Se acabó!

Lo agarre de la camisa y lo tire al suelo, el me empujo, se levantó y me dio un golpe en la cara.

¡Eso iba a dejar marca!

Así que se lo devolví.

El profesor nos separó.

-chicos cálmense.

-¡este dobe empezó!

-¡no le crea a este teme, sensei! ¡Usted lo vio!

-los dos a la dirección.

-¿qué?- mátenme, por culpa de ese dobe, me harán volver.

-¡no es justo dattebayo! ¡Venimos de allá!

-pues para que no regresen, Naruto te dije que no sería blando contigo y…

-no, dijo que no tendría compasión, dattebayo-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-… ¡es igual! Y tu sasuke, dos en un día, ya es algo que el director no pasara por alto.

Todos nos miraban, unas chicas murmuraban "¿cómo se atreve a golpear a sasuke-kun?" el resto no hablaba, solo nos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

Nos mandaron a la dirección…

Llamaron a nuestros tutores…

Nos mandaron a casa…

Itachi llego por mí, al idiota lo vino a recoger un hombre de pelo blanco, algo mayor, no tan viejo como el director, pero si lo bastante grande como para ser su abuelo o algo así.

¡Maldito dobe! Seguro me quedara el ojo morado.

-¿quieres hablar de esto?-íbamos llegando a casa en el auto de itachi.

-no.

-esto no es normal en ti.

-….

-¿entiendes que estas castigado?

-… no eres mi padre-no quería decir eso.

-no, no soy tu padre, soy tu hermano mayor y tutor, soy responsable de ti legalmente y es mi deber protegerte como tu hermano, así que te guste o no, tengo la autoridad suficiente como para castigarte.-odio cuando tiene razón.

-… el empezó.

\- y tú lo terminaste.

-…

Llegamos a casa, bajamos del auto, itachi saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

-y… ¿en qué consiste mi castigo?-la verdad nunca me habían castigado antes.

-haber… hoy es viernes…. Mmm… ya se.

-….

-hoy harás el aseo de la casa y mañana te levantaras temprano para hacer las compras ¿ok?

-…ok-en realidad no es tan mal castigo por pelearte con un compañero y que te expulsen. Es un buen hermano.

-¡oh! y recuerda que vendrán los chicos a ver una película, adiós- se despidió y subió al auto para irse.

Me quede parado en el umbral de la puerta.

…. ¡maldito! nada de buen hermano, después de que sus amigos se vallan, la casa quedara hecha una porquería, ¡maldito! Seguro ya lo tenía planeado.

Cerré la puerta, entre a la cocina y busque las galletas que había comprado ayer….

¡Hijos de…

¡No dejaron ni las migajas¡

Subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama mirando el techo.

Me dolía el ojo, seguro ya estaba morado, ¡maldito dobe! Pero el lunes me las pagara, claro que no pienso en meterme en problemas como hoy, pero de alguna forma me las pagara.

Pero quienes si sufrirán hoy será akatsuki, ellos no se salvan aunque Dios padre baje de los cielos para protegerlos, no, nada los salvara, voy a…

-¡aahhh!

Grite y me caí de la cama.

¡Una araña, una fea, grande y peluda araña!

No, no es que dan miedo, pero si asco.

Me cayó en la cara ¡por dios!

Me quite el zapato y lo use para quitar una vida.

Por un momento vi que la araña tenía ojos azules y pelo rubio, me miraba con la una foxy-smile.

Entonces disfrute más aplastarla.

Naruto Uzumaki me las pagara muy, muy caro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto ¬¬**

 **sin mas que decir, con ustedeees... el segundooo... (tambores) ¡capitulo!**

 **Capítulo 2 (cuando la venganza no sale bien)**

Me duele mucho dattebayo, ese chico si que pegaba fuerte, maldito teme, no aguanta nada, pero cuando lo vuelva a ver juro que…

-¡auch!

-…

-¡auch!

-…

-¡auch! ¡Duele dattebayo!

-no te dolería nada si no fueras tan idiota, mira que meterte en problemas en tu primer día ¿enserio?

-auch!

-no seas escandaloso, solo es pomada.

Mi abuelo suele enojarse mucho cuando me meto en problemas, ¡pero juro por el ramen que yo no empecé esta vez!

-el empezó

- _el empezó, el empezó,_ ese no es el punto, y para que lo sepas, estas castigado.

-¡¿castigado?! ¡No es justo dattebayo!

-no habrá televisión, nada de videojuegos, ni internet, harás el aseo y hoy no comerás ramen, ¡eh dicho!-entonces salió cerrando la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡eres un monstruo!-¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a su único nieto? Puedo aceptar cualquier castigo pero quitarme aquello que me provoca tanta felicidad ¡es una injusticia!

Y todo es culpa del emo-aracnofobico-teme, él y su actitud pre… pre… ¡prepotente! ¡Dattebayo! Prepotente y altanera.

Ni siquiera pude conocer a mis otros compañeros por su culp…

Brrrrrrrrr

Genial, ahora tengo hambre pero no puedo comer ramen.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi dattebayo? (T.T)

Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

 **5 minutos después…**

¡Imposible! El viejo tiro todo el ramen que tenía guardado.

Nada, no hay nada, ni siquiera un solo fideo, no me quedara de otra que ir a comprar más a la tienda mañana, hoy me preparare cualquier cosa, estoy demasiado cansado y enojado como para salir, ¡y me duele el ojo!

-estas castigado, sube a tu habitación, y ni busques ramen que ya me deshice de él.

-ahhh! ¡Me asustaste!-apareció detrás de mí, casi me mata del susto.

-a tu habitación, hoy no sales-me dijo mientras tomaba las llaves del coche y se dirigía a la puerta.

-ni tenía ganas de sal… ¡oye! ¿A dónde vas?

-a una reunión.

-vas a ir a un bar con mujerzuelas ¬¬

-ahí será la reunión-lo dice con una sonrisita mientras se rasca la nuca, viejo desvergonzado, yo castigado, con un ojo morado, y él se va a beber con mujeres ¡pervertido!

-ya, ya. No me esperes.

Y se largó, esta será una tarde aburrida dattebayo, sin televisión, videojuegos, internet ni ramen…

¡Y para colmo tengo que limpiar! Aunque… la casa no esta tan, tan sucia que digamos… ¡puede esperar! :3

Mejor preparo algo para comer y después me iré a dormir, necesito levantarme temprano para ir por mi ramen.

Y como necesito mínimo 12 horas de sueño… mejor empezar temprano ¡dattebayo!

 **Al día siguiente…**

La vida no es justa, uno de los empleados del súper me regaño solo porque me metí dentro del carrito, ¡había dos gemelas de 5 años en otro! ¡¿Por qué a ella no le dicen nada?! Su carrito estaba lleno de cosas, apuesto a que pesaban más que yo, ¬¬

Todavía se ríen de mí y me sacan la lengua, ¡niñas del demonio!

Llego su mama y las regaño por groseras.

¡ja! Dattebayo, ¿quién ríe ahora?

Me lanzaron una mirada que me helo la sangre…

¿Qué? Eh visto películas de terror con gemelas asesinas dattebayo.

Mire a los lados para ver si ya se había ido ese amargado.

Como ya no había nadie viendo, me volví a subir… ¿Qué? Nunca lo hice de niño, solo quiero saber que se siente, tome un trapeador que alguien dejo por ahí para poder impulsarme.

Es divertido ¡dattebayo!

Ahora, a buscar ramen y que el encargado no me atrape.

 **En ese mismo lugar del otro lado del estante…**

Estúpido Itachi, todavía tengo que hacer las compras después de que anoche me la pase recogiendo el desastre que dejaron, ¿Cómo demonios le hacen para poner de cabeza un lugar en tan poco tiempo?

Espero que ya estén sufriendo con el polvo pica-pica que les puse en el uniforme.

 **Con Akatsuki…**

 **-** más arriba… ahí, ahí, ahhh.

-ahora es tu turno de rascarme, Hidan.

-espera un poco más Kakuso.

-a tobi, le pica el cuerpo.

-¡cállate Tobi, a todos nos pica el cuerpo!

-a Itachi-sempai no.

"sabía que Sasuke planeaba algo cuando se ofreció a lavar los uniformes" pensó Itachi "tonto hermano menor"

(Los uniformes de Akatsuki, son el típico de básquet, shorts rojos, camisetas negras con una nube roja como estampado XD)

 **Volviendo con Sasuke…**

Al menos ya casi tengo todo lo de la lista… mmm… me falta cereal.

Tome uno de los que estaban en la estantería y vaya que me lleve una desagradable, muy desagradable sorpresa.

Al otro lado del estante esta ese maldito rubio que me golpeo en la escuela. Juro que no vuelvo a esta tienda, ya está contaminada.

En mi vida había visto a alguien más raro e idiota, ¡está dentro de un carrito! ¿Qué edad tiene? ¡¿Cinco?! Al parecer no sabe lo que es madurar.

Aunque… pensándolo bien, es mi oportunidad. Por fin podre desquitarme por el ridículo que me hizo pasar ayer.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro, esto será divertido.

Rodee el estante que no separaba, él estaba dentro del carrito dando me la espalda, estaba susurrando algo como este no me gusta, este sí, este sabe genial dattebayo y no sé qué otras tonterías.

Me acerque, y una vez estante detrás de él… lo empuje.

Todo hubiese sido genial si el idiota no se hubiese volteado y aferrado a mí.

Eso solo hizo que yo entrara en el carrito con él.

-¡cómo se para esta cosa dattebayo!

-¡usa el trapeador imbécil!

Lo bueno que pudimos detenernos a tiempo, por poco y salíamos por la puerta hasta el estacionamiento.

Estaba a punto de bajarme cuando vi a dos gemelitas, no más de cinco años, acercaron a nosotros con una gran sonrisa (algo siniestra a mi parecer) mire al rubio, quien traía cara de espanto al ver a las gemelas. Se pararon junto a nosotros y nos hicieron adiós con las manos para después darnos un fuerte empujón.

No sé quién de los dos grito más fuerte.

Salimos al estacionamiento el cual estaba de bajada, lo que nos hizo dirigirnos a la calle donde pasaban varios… autos.

-dios perdóname por todo lo malo que hice, por leer uno de esos estúpidos libros, por decirle vieja operada a la abuela Tsunade, por…

-¡quieres callarte y ayudarme a frenar!

Sus malditos rezos solo me recordaban que estamos a un pelo de terminar embarrados en pavimento.

Algunos autos frenaron antes cuando pasábamos, otros chocaron para no matarnos.

Atravesamos toda la calle.

-arbustos.

-¿qué?-yo solo veía el desastre que quedo a nuestro paso.

-¡Vamos a chocar con arbustos dattebayo!

Grito mientras me abrazaba como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-sueltam... Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!-me abraza a él como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

 **2 horas después…**

-¿es su hermano?-dijo el policía mientras traía a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa.

-s-si… ¿Qué hizo?-Itachi tenía los brazos cruzados mientras veía a Sasuke con expresión severa.

Sasuke solo desviaba la mirada, le dolía el cuerpo y tenía el cabello lleno de ramas y hojas.

-casi nada, solo que él, y su amiguito, provocaron un choque múltiple en la autopista cerca del supermercado.

-¿que hizo que?-la cara de Itachi era un poema.

-gracias al cielo no paso a mayores, y al parecer todo fue un accidente por la inmadurez de él y el otro chico, pero usted tendrá que pagar la multa-el policía soltó a Sasuke con cierta brusquedad y después le dio un papel de la multa a Itachi-que tenga lindo día, y vigile que su hermano no vuelva a hacer estupideces-dijo el policía mientras daba la vuelta para irse.

-¿Qué otro chico?-pregunto algo extrañado Itachi.

-un rubio escandaloso que no dejaba de gritar, _"llamare a un abogado, es culpa del teme, esto es una injusticia, mi abuelo es escritor, yo solo quería comprar ramen dattebayo"_ -dijo el policía imitando al rubio- Dios, hizo que me doliera la cabeza, juraría que estaba drogado. Como sea, me marcho-se despidió para después subir a la patrulla y marcharse.

Itachi se quedó en la puerta procesando lo que el policía le había dicho, después dirigió su vista al papel que le habían entregado.

-¡SAAAAASUKEEE!

El mencionado estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, con sigilo para no ser visto por su hermano.

-…

-¡También sé que le hiciste algo a los uniformes!

"mierda" pensó Sasuke.

 **En otro lugar…**

Un rubio estaba sentado en un sillón, tenía varios curitas en el cuerpo, la ropa con tierra, el cabello hecho un asco con ramas y hojas enredados en él; sus ojos iban de un lado al otro siguiendo con la mirada al hombre mayor que caminaba de un lado al otro con rabia contenida, se paraba un momento, miraba al chico, (quien le sonreía con nervios) y bufaba para después seguir con su caminata.

-paciencia, señor, te pido paciencia, si me das fuerza… creo, creo que lo mato.

-o-oye viejo, ¿a-alguna vez te dije que esos libros que escribes s-son… son… ¡son fantásticos, dattebayo!

-¡cierra la boca!

-…

¡¿Me podrías explicar qué demonios paso?! ¡Y no digas que tampoco fue tu culpa!

-pues veras…

-¡cierra la boca!

-…

En serio, ¡¿Cómo le haces para meterte en tantos problemas?!

-lo que pasa es que…

-¡Te dije que cierres la boca!

-…

¿Crees que este comportamiento tuyo, es correcto?

-…

-naruto?

-…

Naruto?

-…

-oh, ¿ahora no dirás nada?

-pero tú me dijiste que…

-¡Que cierres la boca!

"este será un largo día, dattebayo" pensó el rubio mientras suspiraba y volvía a seguir con la mirada a Jiraya, quien aun seguía caminando de un lado al otro y lanzándole miradas de muerte.

"Cuando vuelva a clases juro que le hare pagar a ese teme, el viejo está muy enojado, ¡tal vez no me deje comer ramen nunca más!" pensó aterrado el rubio.

Muy lejos de ahí, dos gemelitas de cinco años comían helado tranquilamente en el parque.

-¿recuerdas sus rostros llenos de miedo, onne-chan?

-sí, se veían tan tontos, sobre todo el rubio jajajaj.

-¿crees que murieron?-dijo una mientras se terminaba su helado.

-no se, quiz… ¡mira! ¡Algodón de azúcar!-grito la otra.

-vamos a pedirle a mama que nos compre uno.

-¡si vamos!

Y se fueron felices por algodón de azúcar.

 **Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado.

 **Posdata: Nunca confíen en gemelas, lo digo por experiencia propia T-T**


	3. Chapter 3 (bolitas de papel)

**bien, despues de mil años, el tercer capitulo. (buuuuuuu)**

 **en cuanto a ¿que me paso para no confiar en gemelas?no confio ni en gemelo/as ni mellizo/as ¿porqué?**

 **en secundaria tuve dos compañeros gemelos... demonios**

 **en preparatoria dos gemelas que... ahhhhrggafsgf**

 **mis primas son gemelas...**

 **mis hermanos son mellizos...**

 **y creanme, TODOS son malignos TT_TT**

* * *

 **capitulo 3**

Llegue a la escuela temprano como de costumbre y tome asiento, no pasaron ni 3 segundo cuando ya me encontraba rodeado de un montón de chicas haciéndome un sinfín de preguntas.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿es cierto que tuviste un accidente?

— ¿en serio te iban a llevar a prisión?

— ¿es verdad que el chico nuevo trato de asesinarte?

— ¿te duele algo?

— ¿Es cierto que se te declaro pero tú lo rechazaste y por eso te odia?—todos voltearon a ver a esa chica— ¿Qué?... eso fue lo que yo escuche.

Yo solo trate de ignorarlas, enserio, sentía que estaba siendo acosado por la prensa amarillista.

Poco después llego el rubio cara de idiota al salón, se me quedo mirando como si me fuese arrancar la cabeza.

Al igual que yo tenia varios rasguños y su ojo aun estaba algo morado.

-¡hey tú! Deja de mirar así a Sasuke-kun, mira que por tu culpa el pobre ha tenido que pasar por mucho—se le acerco Haruno mientras me señalaba.

Genial… ahora necesito que me defiendan.

—Oh vaya ¿así que el señor necesita que lo protejan?—lo dijo con esa estúpida sonrisa.

Lo mejor es ignorarlo, ya me eh metido en muchos líos por su culpa.

— ¿Qué? ¿No hablas?

—…

— teme

—…

—teme

—…

— ¿Qué? ¿El perro te comió la lengua?

"¿perro?"

—gato

—¿?

—es gato, idiota.

— ¿gato? ¿Qué gato?

—se dice "el gato te comió la lengua"

— ¿gato?... juraría que era perro…

—imbécil

— ¿Qué dijiste teme?

—nada… usuratonkachi

—teeemeee…

Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con una mirada retadora la cual le devolví.

— ¡Uzumaki! ¡Uchiha! ¡Siéntense y dejen de pelear!—nos llamó la atención el profesor Asuma cuando entro al salón.

Por un momento temí que nos hicieran sentarnos juntos, pero en esta ocasión lo mandaron con Sai, pues Hyuga Neji no vino dejando su asiento disponible.

La clase transcurrió tranquila, pero sentí su mirada sobre mi todo el tiempo, claro que me hice el desentendido.

Aunque no me guste aceptarlo, Itachi tiene razón, la culpa también es mía por hacer caso a sus estúpidas provocaciones.

Ya lo pensé, lo medite y analice y llegue a una conclusión.

La única solución es ignorarlo, hacer como si no existiese, pensar que es otra cosa, una mosca tal vez.

Trate de concentrar mi atención en la clase cuando una bolita de papel me pego en la cabeza.

La tome para ver que decía.

En ella había un dibujo al parecer hecho con los pies y por un niño de prescolar. Al menos eso me parecía…

El "dibujo" era un muñeco deforme que al parecer era "yo" pues arriba de él estaba mi nombre, llorando, y una… ¿araña? Creo que eso era el garabato ese, tratando de comerme.

No había necesidad de pensarle mucho para saber quién había sido el "Picasso" que lo había hecho…

Me gire para ver al responsable, quien sínicamente me sonreía.

"ignóralo sasuke, ignóralo" me repetí mentalmente y trate de continuar con la clase cuando otra bolita de papel me cayó en la cabeza.

Esta decía "idiota homicida" tal vez por haberlo empujado en el carrito.

Yo solo quería asustarlo, no matarlo… aunque ahora me parece una opción muy tentadora.

Otra bolita de papel.

No quise prestarle atención, pero decidí abrirla para ver que otra estupidez había puesto…

El papel decía:

" _Desde que te conocí no dejo de pensar en ti, mis noches se sienten tan frías sin el calor de tu mirada y tu sonrisa se volvió el Sol que alumbra mis días, creo que me enamore de ti, bello ángel"_

También tenía dibujado un corazón con las iniciales "N" y "S"

Era una broma… ¿verdad?

Lo leí tres veces para asegurarme si no había leído mal o algo así…

Después me gire a ver al rubio que me sonreía como un zorro. Levante una ceja y le mostré el papel, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que me explicara.

Al ver el papel, su sonrisa desapareció y se puso rojo como tomate, empezó a negar con las manos y después arranco una hoja de su libreta, escribió algo rápidamente, la hizo bolita y me la aventó.

Decía: _"¡devuélvemela! ¡No era para ti, me equivoque!_

Gracias a Dios… solo a ese idiota se le ocurre equivocarse con eso.

Estaba sentado dos asientos a mi derecha. Estiro su mano dándome a entender que quería la hoja.

Solo suspire, no quería más problemas por ese idiota y si no se lo daba seguro me haría un escándalo, así que también me estire para dársela mientras el profesor no veía. Justo cuando el dobe estaba a punto de tomarla, nos fue arrebatada.

El profesor nos la arrebato.

—Uzumaki, Uchiha, así que se están pasando recados en clase… ¿no les importara que lea lo que escribieron, cierto?

"no lo lea en voz alta, no lo lea en voz alta, no lo lea en voz alta"

—desde que te conocí…

¡Y lo leyó en voz alta!

— ¡No es lo que creen dattebayo!—grito el rubio, cando Asuma termino de leer.

¡Malditos sean todos!

El silencio reino en el salón. Hasta que el mismo profesor lo rompió, se aclaró la garganta y le dio el papel al rubio.

—b-bueno… ya falta un minuto para el receso… así que… va-vayan a almorzar… ¡adiós!—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras salía del salón.

"oficialmente… Lo O-D-I-O"

Nadie habrá pensado que lo del papel…

—¡NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡TU NO PUEDES SER…. NOOOOOO!

Si, si lo pensaron.

— ¡Ya dije que no es lo que creen!—volvió a gritar el rubio.

¡Todo, absolutamente TODO, es culpa suya!

Todos salieron del salón y quedamos el idiota y yo solos, algunos sabían que de mí no debían burlarse, otros, tal vez no sabían que decir, y las de mi "club de fans" se fueron a llorar.

—no era para ti, es de una chica, se llama Shion, de mi antigua ciudad…

—no me importa.

— …

—Uzumaki…

—Uchiha…

—resolveremos esto hoy.

—me parece bien.

—después de clases, en la bodega abandonada… más te vale no acobardarte.

—yo nunca me acobardo.

—hmp! te hare polvo.

—eso ya lo veremos.

—…

—este…

— ¿ahora qué?

— ¿Dónde queda ese lugar?

"idiota"

definitivamente lo odio.

* * *

 **review? 7w7**


End file.
